


House Call

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, law problems, past catching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why <i>didn't</i> Tommy go home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

"I already told you, I don't _know_!" The woman argued again for what seemed like the billionth time that month. "We don't keep in touch regularly, I have no idea where he went!"  
The detective didn't seem impressed, but figured that if she claimed she didn't know, then she probably didn't. They bothered her often enough to give her ample motive to tell the truth, just like they did her ex-husband.  
  
"You have my number, ma'am. He shows up, contacts you-"  
  
"Spare me, I know the drill."  
  
Basically kicked out of the apartment, the detective took his partner and they made their way outside. They exchanged words of frustration, never once noticing the teenaged boy sitting across the street from them at the bus stop. There was nothing suspicious about him, from his mundane clothes to even the cap that kept his hair from sight. Buses came and went but he never boarded a single one, waiting for a different line - or so he said. In reality he was there from before the detectives arrived, and was counting the seconds until they left, foot stomping repeatedly on the pavement in annoyance, much to the dismay of those around him.   
When finally the two were gone, he let out a sigh and leaned back, eyes upward at the second window from the left on the third floor of the building. He saw _her_ there, the woman who so worriedly followed the policemen with her gaze before drawing the curtains and hiding from sight. His teeth clenched as did his fists, untrimmed fingernails digging into his palms.   
Not a soul saw those reactions as he recovered before any other soul around could catch on. Another bus came and he stood up, yet didn't board that one either. Instead he started down the street, and once he thought no one was paying much attention, blinked out of sight, leaving behind a momentary vacuum that was quickly filled with air, and a breeze that raked up leaves and dust in his wake.  
  
–  
  
"Will I be getting my own room?" Tommy asked not three seconds once he was back in the Young Avengers' Lair which served, among other things, as temporary living arrangements for himself and fellow teammate Teddy Altman, more commonly known as Hulkling in the super-hero community. Fortunately Tommy found Teddy on his lonesome, a refreshing change compared to the regular state of being with his "plus one". The changeling seemed to be in the middle of reading something, and for a moment seemed grateful for the interruption until the words sank in, making him frown.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"If I move in with you and _him_. Will I be getting my own room, or will I have to bunk in with you?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to-"  
  
"Just answer the question, _snail_." Tommy growled and shifted his weight from one foot to another. Teddy frowned at the insult, so far uniquely used by Tommy, only to sigh and answer.  
  
"That's the plan. They're going to be a family of five plus one freeloader, they can always use the extra room if you don't-"  
  
"I will." Was all Tommy said before he turned away, leaving Teddy to be confused by the odd statement, not to mention change of heart, all on his lonesome.


End file.
